Reunion at Christmas
by Vilandel
Summary: Obwohl Kinana sehr viel Spass hat mit Wendy und Chelia auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt zu trödeln, gibt es eine Person, mit der sie viel lieber Weihnachten gefeiert hätte. Allerdings haben Cobra und Crime Sorciere selbst an Feiertagen viel zu tun. Doch manchmal geht ein Wunsch immer dann in Erfüllung wenn man es am wenigesten erwartet... (Kinabra Weihnachts-OS)


**Reunion at Christmas**

Kinana hatte schon viele Weihnachtsmärkte in Magnolia erlebt, doch dieses Jahr hatte sich die Stadt bei weitem übertroffen. An jedem Stand leuchteten Sterne, Schneeflocken und andere Lichter, es gab sogar ein altmodisches Karussell mit Holzpferden und zwei Etagen und man konnte wirklich alles Mögliche kaufen. Und das gleich am Weihnachtsabend!

„Oh, schaut mal, hier werden sogar Zimtkuchen verkauft! Und Kokosbällchen! Kommt, wir gehen hin!", rief Chelia erfreut aus und zog ihre beiden Gefährtinnen zu einem Stand gefüllt mit Süssigkeiten. Die Pinkhaarige hatte Wendy extra an Weihnachten einen Besuch abgestattet und da beide unbedingt auf dem Markt gehen wollten, hatte Kinana ihnen angeboten sie für den Abend zu begleiten. Alle anderen Mitglieder hatten schon etwas vor und obwohl einige auch auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gingen, so genoss Kinana die Zeit mit den beiden Mädchen zu verbringen. Vor allem lenkte es sie ab...

Crime Sorciere hatte in den letzten Monaten viel zu tun gehabt mit den dunklen Gilden, die vor allem im Herbst zahlreicher geworden waren. Cobra hatte ihr in seinem letzten Brief mitgeteilt, dass sie wohl erst wieder im nächsten Frühling etwas zur Ruhe kommen würden.

Seit September hatte Kinana den Giftdragonslayer nicht mehr gesehen und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn erst in ein paar Monaten, erst im nächsten Jahr wieder sehen würde, war schrecklich schmerzhaft. Vor allem weil sie erst gerade ein Paar geworden waren.

Kinana erinnerte sie noch viel zu gut an ihren Abschied im September... in letzter Zeit war es beiden klar geworden, dass sie weitaus mehr füreinander empfanden als Freundschaft. Als sie sich von ihm voneinander verabschiedet hatten, hatte Cobra sie kurz an den Schultern gefasst und geflüstert, dass er das schon hätte früher tun sollen, denn nun hätten sie keine Zeit mehr. Dann hatte er sie geküsst. Sanft und innig zugleich. Kinana hatte den Kuss gerade erwidert, als Meredy nach Cobra gerufen hatte, der nun endgültig hatte gehen müssen. Kinana mochte die Pinkhaarige eigentlich, doch hier hatte sie Meredy ein wenig verflucht. Ihr und Cobra war bloss so wenig Zeit geblieben.

Die Lilahaarige hatte niemanden von ihrer Liebe zum Giftdragonslayer erzählt. Nicht, weil Fairy Tail die ehemaligen Oracion Seis immer noch als Feinde ansahen. Spannungen gab es zwar noch ein wenig, doch Cobra und seine Kameraden wurden in der Gilde akzeptiert, da das Vertrauen in Jellal grösser war als das Misstrauen gegenüber Oracion Seis. Einige in der Gilde, wie Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy und auch Gildarts hatten sogar Freundschaften geschlossen mit den ehemaligen Feinden. Doch genau wegen den noch bestehenden Spannungen wollte Kinana nichts verraten. Etwas Misstrauen gab es noch und einige würden diese Beziehung jetzt noch nicht willkommen heissen. Gray und Natsu würden sogar glauben, dass Cobra vielleicht die Lilahaarige ausnutzen würde, für was auch immer.

Nur Erza wusste davon. Schliesslich war sie mehr oder weniger in derselben Situation mit Jellal und Kinana hatte beschlossen, es zumindest ihr zu sagen. Die Rüstungsmagierin misstraute den ehemaligen Oracion Seis auch noch ein bisschen, doch da ihr Vertrauen in Kinana grösser war, verschwand auch ihr Misstrauen allmählich.

Trotzdem war es nicht einfach. Es wäre wirklich toll gewesen, wenn er zu Weihnachten zurückgekommen wäre. Doch sie getraute es sich nicht zu wünschen, da sie das Gefühl hatte es wäre zuviel verlangt. Zu gerne würde Kinana wieder mit Cobra reden wollen, ihn umarmen und küssen... und einige anderen Sachen tun, aber daran wollte sie lieber noch nicht wirklich denken.

Kinana wurde schliesslich aus ihren Gedanken gezogen, als Wendy ihr eine Tüte Süssigkeiten in die Hand drückte. Die Lilahaarige schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Beinahe an jedem Stand von Süssigkeiten hatten Chelia und Wendy etwas gekauft.

Sie schaute auf ihre eigenen Tüten. Für ihre nächsten Freunde wie Mira, Erza und Laki hatte sie etwas gekauft, sowie für die ehemaligen Oracion Seis. Seit sie wussten, dass Kinana einmal Cubelios gewesen war, verstanden sie sich sehr gut mit der Lilahaarigen, vor allem Angel.

Und natürlich hatte sie auch etwas für Cobra. Es war zwar überraschend am Anfang, aber er liebte Musik. Darum hatte sie ihm rote Kopfhörer und eine kleine Musiklacrima gekauft. Es hatte ziemlich viel gekostet, fast alle ihre Ersparnisse waren darauf gegangen.

„Wohin wollt ihr jetzt gehen?", fragte Kinana den beiden Mädchen. Chelia und Wendy sahen sich kurz an, bevor die Blauhaarige antwortete: „Auf dem Weg zum Karussell habe ich einen Stand gesehen, der ganz schöne Schmuckstücke anbot. Gehen wir doch dorthin."

Chelia nickte euphorisch, wobei Kinana nur grinsen konnte. Die Euphorie der beiden Mädchen war wirklich so etwas wie ein Glücksfaktor. Die beiden waren fast nicht mehr zu bremsen seit sie auf dem Markt waren und wenn man ihre zahlreichen, gut gefüllten Tüten sah, konnte man annehmen, dass Wendy und Chelia nicht nur Weihnachtsgeschenke für ihre Freunde gekauft hatten.

Kinana rannte mit den Mädchen um die Wette bis zum Schmuckstand. Alle drei hatten gewettet, dass jene die als Letztes ankommen würde, allen eine heisse Schokolade spendieren sollte. Wendy war die Letzte und hatte ein wenig Angst, dass sie nicht genug Geld haben würde für drei heisse Schokoladen. Doch Chelia beruhigte und versicherte ihrer besten Freunden, dass sie mitzahlen würde, falls Wendy nicht genug haben sollte. Kinana lächelte, die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Mädchen war unschuldig und süss, genau wie die Kinder, die sie noch waren.

Vor dem Schmuckstand konnten alle drei sich nicht genug satt sehen. Die Ketten, Armbänder, Ringe, Ohrringe und Broschen waren wirklich wunderschön. Gold und Silber, von Kristallen bis zu Rubinen, Saphire und Smaragde, einmal sogar einen Diamant... Jedes einzelne Schmuckstück war besonders bearbeitet worden und Kinana konnte diese Kunst nur noch bewundern. Die nette Besitzerin des Standes erzählte den drei Magierinnen, dass ihr Sohn Goldschmied sei und sie hier Schmuckstücke verkaufte, die er speziell für Weihnachten entworfen hatte.

Besonders ein Ring fiel Kinana sofort auf. Einen silbernen Ring mit einem wunderschönen, glänzenden runden Amethyst. Der Ring selber hatte die Form einer Schlange, die mit ihrem Gebiss und ihrer Schwanzspitze den Edelstein zu halten schien. Jede einzelne Schuppe war ausgearbeitet worden und die Augen der Schlange waren selber winzige Amethyste.

Noch nie hatte Kinana ein schöneres Schmuckstück gesehen und augenblicklich wünschte sie sich, sie hätte genug Geld um diesen Ring zu kaufen. Was aber nicht der Fall war. Die Schmuckstücke wurden zwar speziell zu Weihnachten zum halben Preis verkauft, doch trotzdem war es noch zu teuer. Kinana seufzte kaum merklich. Sie war enttäuscht. Sie kaufte sich selten Schmuck, weil sie damit meistens sich unwohl fand. Doch genau dieser Ring gefiel ihr besonders. Wie blöd, dass ihn doch nicht kaufen konnte. Aber man konnte auch nicht alles haben, was man sich wünschte und Kinana wusste dies nur zu gut. Ausserdem wollte sie nicht für einen Ring ihre Weihnachtsfreude verderben, vielleicht würde dieser Schlangenring einer anderen Frau noch viel mehr Freude bereiten.

Trotzdem bewunderte Kinana weiter den wunderschönen Ring, Wenigstens das konnte sie. Chelia und Wendy hatte inzwischen etwas gekauft. Chelia hatte eine goldene Kette mit einem wunderschönen Saphir für ihre Kusine gekauft, während Wendy gerade zwei silberne Ohrringe mit zahlreichen kleinen Smaragden bezahlte, ein Geschenk für Erza.

„Und Sie, haben sie auch etwas gefunden?", fragte die Standesbesitzerin Kinana. Doch diese schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, ich brauche nichts, vielen Dank."

Somit entfernte sie sich vom Stand mit ihren beiden Gefährtinnen. Es war an der Zeit sich vom Schlangenring mit dem Amethyst zu verabschieden. Kinana führte Wendy und Chelia zu einem Stand mit heisser Schokolade, wo die Dragonslayerin auch drei dampfende Becher bestellte. Zum Glück hatte sie dennoch genug Geld in ihren Taschen gehabt.

„Wir sind schon seit über zwei Stunden unterwegs, vielleicht sollten wir langsam zur Gilde zurückgehen", schlug Kinana vor und nippte an ihrem Becher, während das Trio zwischen den Marktständen spazierte. Doch Chelia schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete: „Vorher will ich aber unbedingt auf das Karussell! Wendy, du kommst doch mit, oder?"

„Ich weiss nicht, Chelia ", murmelte Wendy betrübt. „Du weisst doch, als Dragonslayerin habe ich ja diese Transportkrankheit..."

„Aber Wendy, ein Karussell ist doch kein Transportmittel", argumentierte Chelia. Wendy wollte etwas erwidern, doch hielt dennoch inne. Chelia hatte Recht, Karusselle waren nicht unbedingt als Transportmittel zu zählen. Chelia sprach weiter: „Versuch es doch einmal. Falls es dir wirklich schlecht werden sollte, werden wir sofort aufhören, in Ordnung?"

„Okay... ich versuch's. Was meinst du dazu, Kinana?"

„Einverstanden. Es wäre ein wirklich perfekter Abschluss für diesen Abend."

„Na dann, auf zum Karussell!", lachte Chelia und rannte schon los, Wendy und Kinana direkt hinter ihr.

 **Xxx**

Chelia hatte Recht behalten, Wendy schien das Karussell nicht als Transportmittel zu betrachten. Kinana war für eine Runde eingestiegen, um ihre Kameradin sofort wegzubringen sollte sie krank werden. Doch sie hatte sich köstlich amüsiert und beide Mädchen hatten auf drei weiteren Runden bestanden, was Kinana ihnen nur zu gerne gönnte.

Nun stand sie beim Karussell und winkte Chelia und Wendy immer wieder zu, sobald beide auf ihren rosaroten und hellblauen Holzpferden vorbei fuhren. Die letzte Runde hatte gerade angefangen und man hörte die beiden Mädchen immer wieder lachen.

Kinana freute sich für die beiden und da sie gerade bei bester Laune war, würde sie ohne Schwierigkeiten ihnen eine weitere Runde mit dem Karussell bezahlen, sollten Chelia und Wendy noch einmal eine Runde drehen wollen.

Es war wirklich amüsant zu sehen, wie Wendy auf dem Karussell doch nicht krank wurde. Kinana fragte sich, wie es wohl diesbezüglich um die anderen Dragonslayern stand. Und prompt musste sie wieder an Cobra denken... So gross ihre Freude auch war, sie vermisste ihren Drachen wirklich sehr. Während sie wieder einmal Wendy und Chelia winkte, flüsterte sie: „Ach Erik, ich wünschte du könntest für Weihnachten wieder hier sein..."

„Wunsch erfüllt", hauchte plötzlich eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Eine Stimme, die sie nur allzu gut kannte. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Zwar trug er immer noch den königsblauen Mantel von Crime Sorciere doch die gebräunte Haut, die Narbe über dem rechten Auge und dieses freche, ruhige Grinsen würde Kinana überall erkennen.

„Erik... aber wie...", flüsterte sie fassungslos, doch der Giftdragonslayer legte sanft einen Finger auf ihren Lippen.

„Es gibt immer noch viele Probleme mit den dunklen Gilden, aber der Rat hat sich auch endlich mal dazu bequemt die meist gefährdeten Region zu säubern, womit wir wieder weniger Arbeit bekommen haben. Also hat Jellal beschlossen, dass wir uns so etwas wie Ferien erlauben."

Kinana konnte ihn einfach nur anstrahlen. Das war das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das sie sich je wünschen konnte. Überglücklich fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Der Dragonslayer erwiderte die Umarmung und für ein paar Minuten genossen Cobra und Kinana einfach die Nähe, die beide so sehr vermisst hatten in den vergangenen Monaten. Das Karussell, der Lärm des Marktes, alles schien für einen Augenblick wie aus weiter Ferne zu kommen.

„Ich habe etwas für dich", hauchte Kinana. Sie löste sich etwas von ihm und griff in eine ihrer Taschen, um die Kopfhörer und die Musiklacrima rauszuholen. Cobras gesundes Auge weitete sich kurz, was die Lilahaarige kichern liess. Trotz seines guten Gehörs hatte sie es trotzdem geschafft ihn zu überraschen. Darauf konnte sie wirklich stolz sein.

Einen Moment lang bewunderte Cobra sein Geschenk, bevor er es wortlos in der Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden liess. Dann holte er etwas aus seinem Hosensack, nahm Kinanas Hand und legte einen kalten Gegenstand in ihrer Handfläche. Kinana blickte in ihre Hand und liess einen überraschten Laut von sich, als den Schlangenring mit dem Amethyst erblickte, den sie vorhin so bewundert hatte und sich leider nicht hatte leisten können. Während sie das Schmuckstück über ihren Finger streifte, sah sie wie Cobra wissend und zufrieden lächelte.

„Erik... woher wusstest du..."

„Ähm..."

Der Dragonslayer schien ungewohnt verlegen und strich mit einer Hand über seinen Hinterkopf. Kinana konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Hatte er ihr etwa nachspioniert? Selbst wenn dies so wäre, sie konnte einfach nicht wütend auf ihn sein. Abermals verschränkte sie die Armen hinter seinem Nacken und küsste ihn voller Freude, woraufhin der Dragonslayer den Kuss nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Beide waren wieder in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und bemerkten kaum, wie das Karussell langsamer wurde, womit auch diese Runde endete, und wie Chelia und Wendy mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zukamen.

Beide hatten sich endlich wieder und genau genommen war auch ihr grösster Weihnachtswunsch an diesem Abend in Erfüllung gegangen.


End file.
